SecRet!
by YuKey1721
Summary: Kray fanfic again. Endingnya nanggung, romance, friendship, :3 Drabble. umm... - just R/R guys...


**SecRet!**

**.**

**-YuKey-**

**.**

**Kris and Lay**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt, Friendship**

**.**

**Inginku… bukan hanya jadi temanmu.**

**.**

**.**

**SecRet!**

_Inginku… bukan hanya jadi temanmu… atau sekadar sahabatmu._

"Oey Yixing!" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara baritone yang selalu membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih berwarna. Suara yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku seperti lagu yang selalu aku dengarkan setiap hari. Suaranya…

Laki-laki jangkung itu berlarian kecil ke arahku yang sedang berdiri terpaku di ujung koridor seolah menunggu kaki-kaki panjangnya membawa tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku masih terdiam menatap lelaki yang akhirnya berdiri di depan tubuhku.

"Hhh… Lo ikut gue keluar ya ntar malem… gue galau." Katanya. Ish… aku sudah hafal apa yang akan dia ceritakan.

"Di café sebelah lagi? Gue sih oke oke aja… asal, ntar pesenan gue, lo yang bayar. Muehehehe…" kataku cengengesan. Biasa… hampir tiap dua hari sekali dia selalu mengajakku makan di café hanya untuk sekadar mendengarkan curhat colongannya dan memberi sedikit solusi.

Yah, gunanya teman kan memang untuk jadi tempat sampah. Aku terima dengan hal itu, meskipun… kadang ada sebersit rasa nyeri tiap dia mulai menceritakan semua dari awal. Tapi aku bisa apa? Toh aku hanya seorang anak cupu yang dia cap sebagai **sahabat. **Hanya sahabat, dan tidak lebih. Oke, fine… aku terima.

"Pasti deh Xing, gue yang bayarin. Tapi lo janji kan?" katanya seolah ketakutan. Aku berani jamin, dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya jika tanpa nasihatku. Dia terlalu mempercayaiku. Dasar…

"Gimana kalau lo jemput gue, dan gue janji bakal datang? Gimana?" tawarku. Aku tahu… hal itu sudah pasti membuatku datang ke café meski sebenarnya aku enggan melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan lelaki itu.

"Terserah deh… apapun buat lo _my dimple prince…_"

Sialan… nick name itu lagi. Aku selalu suka dipanggil dengan nama itu. Katanya, yang membuatnya 'jatuh cinta' padaku pertama kali adalah dengan melihat lesung pipi yang bertengger di pipi kananku. Pertama kali mendengar hal itu, rasanya aku ingin meloncat setinggi langit. Sialnya… bukan jatuh cinta yang aku inginkan.

Sekali lagi, aku hanyalah sahabat baginya. Dan aku terima, aku mau menjadi sahabatnya, paling tidak, lebih dekat dengannya. Aku sudah senang.

"Yeah… gue mau pulang, udah sore, nanti Mama nyariin…" kataku lalu berlalu melewatinya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menata sedikit lagi rambut cepak coklatku di depan kaca. Meski hanya pertemuan biasa, penampilanku harus bagus kan. Aku merapikan sedikit kemeja biru kotak-kotakku yang berwarna kebiruan. Katanya, dia suka melihatku memakai baju itu dengan dalaman singlet hitam dan celana jeans berwarna gelap.

Setelah selesai aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Aku menuruni tangga dan bertemu dengan Mama-ku. Aku menatap wanita paruh baya itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yifan sudah datang sayang… tidak sopan membuat temanmu menunggu." Katanya lembut. Aih.. aku suka nada lembutnya. Hal itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman.

"Ah, oke." Kataku lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat lelaki jangkung itu duduk di sofa rumahku yang berwarna cream. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf menunggu lama Tuan Muda…" kataku padanya dengan tatapan dingin.

Dia mendongak ke arahku sambil nyengir. Aku memutar bola mataku. Aish… orang ini. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo berangkat…" katanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Aku mulai berjalan di sampingnya keluar rumah.

Udara malam ini begitu dingin. Angin semilir meniup helai rambutnya yang lembut. Aku sesekali meliriknya. Aktivitas yang selalu aku lakukan setiap aku berjalan dengannya. Meliriknya sesekali, berharap bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya. Melihat berbagai ekspresi yang dia lakukan. Hal-hal kecil itu kadang membuatku tersenyum sendiri dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahku dengan menunduk.

"Gue kok ngerasa dingin banget ya?" katanya sembari menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya… gue juga. Jangan-jangan mau musim dingin…" kataku memeluk diri saking dinginnya. Malam ini dingin sekali, sekalipun aku sudah memakai kemeja panjang.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti, aku pun ikut berhenti. Apa yang dilakukannya di tengah udara dingin begini? Berdiam diri terus membeku? Aku sih tidak mau…

Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya sambil meniupnya sesekali. "Lo ngapain Kris?" tanyaku berjalan ke hadapannya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Diem lo, ntar juga tahu… fiiuuhh…" katanya lalu meniup lagi. Aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil mengamati tingkahnya. Orang aneh… dari dulu tidak berubah.

Saat aku hendak membuka mulut dan mengatakan sesuatu, dia menangkupkan dua tangannya ke kedua pipiku.

"Gue bilang diem Lay…" katanya menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa berkedip beberapa kali. Sialan… aku merasa pipiku memanas. Jangan sampai dia lihat… jangan! Tapi aku tidak bisa pergi. Rasanya… hangat dan nyaman sekali dengannya. Aku menatapnya dan merasakan tatapannya meredup.

"Udah gak dingin kan?" katanya lalu melepas takupannya. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin menjerit demi mendapatkan sentuhan itu lagi. Tapi apa daya… aku hanya temannya. Bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak punya hak untuk hal itu. Jadi aku hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Iya makasih ya…" kataku lalu berbalik dan berjalan lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi… Baekhyun ngapain lagi sampai lo bisa nge-galau malam minggu gini?" kataku lalu menyeruput cappuccino hangat dengan gambar pohon cemara.

"Gue gak habis pikir. Baru dua hari gue putus sama dia… tapi dia tiba-tiba udah gandeng cowok baru! Bayangin perasaan gue Lay… hancur. Gue belum sempet pulihin luka setelah dia terang-terangan selingkuh di depan gue. Dan sekarang dia udah punya cowok lain. Gue… aish…" katanya sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

Aku terdiam, "Dan lo berharap bisa balikan lagi?" tanyaku setelah menaruh cangkir cappuccino itu ke meja.

"Kalau gue bisa…" katanya. Aku mengernyit.

"Buat apa balikan? Lo Cuma disakiti ama dia… dan lo tahu. Tapi gue bingung Kris, lo mau aja di sakiti sama dia."

"Itu namanya cinta, Xing.." katanya lemah. "Lo belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya cinta sih…" katanya lirih. Aku terdiam.

_Kamu salah Kris. Bahkan aku kenal cinta jauh lebih dulu daripada kamu. _

Aku menunduk. Kali ini aku ngalah Kris… aku ngalah, lagi.

"Jadi kalau lo ngerasa udah kenal cinta lebih dalam, lo nggak butuh nasihat gue sebenarnya…" kataku.

Dia menatapku terkejut, "Apa? Eh… gue suka nasihat lo, makannya gue curhat sama lo, Xing…" dia genggam tanganku, "Lo sahabat gue Xing… orang yang bener-bener kenal gue luar dalam. Lebih dari pacar gue…" katanya.

Aku senang. Senang banget. Akhirnya… aku punya tempat sendiri di hatinya. Tapi kenapa hanya jadi sahabat?

"Gue tahu Kris… gue Cuma gak pengen lo disakiti sama dia. Masih ada banyak yang sayang dan mungkin cinta sama lo Kris, jangan sia-siain hidup lo buat dia…"

Kris diam, lalu bicara, "Emang… siapa yang sayang dan cinta sama gue?"

**_Gue._**

"Ya… gue nggak tahu. Tapi gue yakin lo bakal ketemu kok sama belahan hati lo. Cinta kan nggak akan terpisahakan…" kataku menenangkannya.

Rasanya, aku pengen ngomong sama kamu Kris. Akulah orang yang sayang dan cinta sama kamu. Akulah orang yang rela tersakiti buat kamu. Akulah orang yang tiap hari bikin lagu buat kamu. Akulah orang yang selalu nunggu SMS kosongan dari kamu supaya bisa aku balas. Akulah orang yang selalu ngawasin kamu saat di sekolah maupun di rumah. Akulah orang yang selalu khawatir kalau kamu nggak SMS atau kabarin aku. Akulah orang yang selama ini…. Menanti buat kamu, Kris…

Aku tidak menyadari, sebulir air jatuh dari pelupuk mata kananku.

"Xing, lo kenapa?" tanyanya menyeka air mataku.

"Ah… gue gak apa-apa. Gue Cuma… miris aja ngeliat hubungan kalian. Gue… pengen cariin lo orang lain yang lebih pantas dari dia." Kataku tersenyum.

"Lo sahabat gue Xing… ingat itu." Katanya menggenggam erat tanganku.

Tidak apa-apa… biar aja jadi rahasia. Sampai aku mati… dan terus berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak peduli padanya.

.

.

.

Kami keluar café setelah membayar. Aku lagi-lagi berjalan di sampingnya. Udara jadi makin dingin malam itu. Kami berjalan dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa meter sebelum rumahku, dia berdehem.

"Ehm… besok ada PR apaan?" tanyanya. Aku berpikir sejenak, "Kayaknya gak ada. Tapi besok ada rapat sih, kalau gak mau dicekik sama Suho boncel mending lo berangkat." Kataku.

"Alah si boncel mah… gampang deh. Oh ya… makasih ya Xing." Katanya.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu rumahku. "Buat apa?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum, "Udah mau jadi sahabat gue." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum, "Iya Kris. Gue seneng bisa bikin lo seneng…"

Dia menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Kepalaku menempel di dadanya yang bidang. Sialan…. Pipiku memanas lagi. Dia membelai rambutku pelan sembari sesekali mencium pucuk kepalaku.

Terlalu dekat…

"Aku pulang ya… Nice dream my dimple prince…" katanya membisikkan kalimat itu di telingaku.

"I-Iya…"

Dan pelukan itu terlepas diiringi berjalannya dia menjauh dariku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang makin lama makin kecil hingga tak terlihat.

"Kris… gue cinta sama lo…" kataku dan airmata kembali menetes dari mataku.

Tidak apa-apa dia tidak tahu. Tidak apa-apa dia menganggapku sahabat. Kadang melihat dia pun… aku sudah sangat senang.

Kris, aku sudah tahu apa itu cinta…

Yaitu, untuk menyayangi dan mengasihi secara tulus. Setulus perasaanku ke kamu…

.

.

.

V

**END**

**oke, ini gaje dan nanggung. wkwkwkw... tapi itu yang ada di otak saya jadi mohon dimagnumi(?) oke oke?**

**kritik, saran, saya terima dengan lapang jidat wks~**


End file.
